


An Omega in Heat

by madwriter223



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stopped in his steps, inhaling deeply. That smell was divine. That was the scent of an omega in heat. Written for a Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note AKA Long Explanation is Long:
> 
> Okay, here's the universe I cooked up with this prompt: The society is pretty much divided akin to a wolf pack. Odin and Thor are alphas, so they lead. Most of the rest of society (both men and women) are betas, gammas etc. Omegas are pretty much on the bottom of the hierarchy, so they don't have much rights and such (they are rarely given the right to chose their own mates), but they are the most prized. They are very fertile and considered to be the most beautiful of the whole society/pack.
> 
> However, a person doesn't know what status they truly hold until they go into their first heat or how they react to others in heat. Alphas, betas and gammas don't have heat themselves, but they react to others' heat – they usually end up fighting and posturing to get their desired mate. All the others (like omegas) have heat, though they are aware their sexual need is fueled by hormones. Per OP's wishes, they also self-lubricate. Also, until the first time (heat/reaction to heat), Asgardians don't really show much interest in sex (so the first heat is their first time, and it can get pretty traumatic).
> 
> If a person goes in heat, it gives off a scent signaling that it's ready to receive a mate. And they mate for life. The heat is the only time an individual can get pregnant (they're immortals, so if they breeded all the time, they'd get overpopulated quick; they still have sex often though). Oh, and the heats come once every century (about ten of our years; so the kids will be somewhat grown up before a new baby appears).
> 
> That's pretty much it. Enjoy.

**An Omega in Heat**

His father once told him that one day he would find the right person and desire him or her to become his mate. And that nothing would be more important than having that person, keeping that person, and protecting him or her from any harm.

Thor wasn't all that sure about that, though. He had never felt the need to actually possess someone like that. Oh sure, he often caught the alluring scent of a person in heat, he had seen how the others made fools out of each other to gain their favor, how they thought between each other if the person was indecisive. Not Thor, though. He didn't care about that. He got plenty of ass outside of heat, he didn't need a mate when he could sate himself on the nearest willing body.

And because he was the son of the alpha King, soon to be King himself, there were plenty of willing bodies.

No, Thor had never felt the need to find a mate. With time, he got really good at denying the instinctual rise of lust each time he could smell heat. Even omegas didn't manage to break his vow not to mate with anyone. Oh sure, they were beautiful, and their scent was like magnolias in spring, but Thor remained strong. He did not need a mate, he reminded himself constantly. He really didn't.

But, eventually, even Thor's iron resolve crumbled.

*~*

He had been walking towards the training hall when he first smelled it. The most beautiful scent in the world – of a body, warm with heat and fertility, amplified by its owner's status.

An omega in heat. He was instantly hard.

Thor had no desire to act on his lust, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a look. So he followed that enrapturing scent, allowing himself the luxury to breath it in deep. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine what it would be like if he actually took this one. He had never smelled anything so beautiful, and he had been around plenty of omegas. Something was different about this one.

He found out why when he passed the corner and actually saw the omega.

Loki. His darling little brother Loki was standing pressed against the wall, staring fearfully at the group of betas and gammas surrounding him. His cheeks were flushed with heat, glistering with perspiration, his breath ragged with need and fear. And he was scared. He was terrified.

And it suddenly hit Thor.

Omegas were the most prized members of their society. The most beautiful, the most fertile, with the sweetest scent you ever did smell. But they were at the very bottom of the hierarchy, had the smallest amount of rights. Whoever won the fight for the omega would have him or her, no matter how the omega struggled and cried. Because an omega was a prize, more often than not treated as nothing more than a thing to show off and breed with as often as possible.

Thor could see the group closing in on his brother, one person even dared to trace his brother's brow in a lover's caress.

Loki was an omega. Whoever won this fight would have the right to claim him as theirs. And Loki would never be anything more than a thing to be envious of.

Before Thor knew, Mjolnir was in his hand, and he was charging into the group. It barely took him any time at all. He was alpha, second only to Odin himself, and his would-be-rivals could already feel it with each bone he broke.

When the last person fell under the mighty Mjolnir, Thor turned to face his brother. Loki's breath hitched fearfully, and Thor could guess why – he was covered in blood, his mind already going wild from the thrill of victory and the scent of heat, he knew it probably showed in his expression, in his eyes. Loki looked as if he wanted to flee, so Thor moved quickly towards him, and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up and over his shoulder, then effortlessly carrying him off to Thor's room.

And so Thor chose a mate, and won the right to bed him. And as it was an omega, Thor could do whatever he wanted now.

Thor was glad for that. Because it was better it was him who won Loki, than someone who wouldn't even realize what an honor it was.

*~*

Loki yelped when Thor threw him onto the bed. Thor stood at the foot, just staring as his brother shivered, eyes glistering with a need he probably didn't understand.

Loki was still relatively young. He probably barely even knew what would happen.

Thor would show him then.

With quick jerky movements, Thor disrobed himself, then climbed onto the bed. He grasped at his brother, forcing his clothing off, ripping what refused to give. His brother mewled in protest, then yelped again when Thor flipped him onto his stomach.

Thor stared at the expanse of creamy white skin, moist from sweat. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss down that beautiful back, to caress all that he could reach as he made his way down to Loki's bottom. His brother gave a full bodied shudder when Thor spread his buttocks and licked towards the opening. He spent a short moment there, tasting and caressing, but Loki was already so wet, so open, so _ready_.

Thor slipped inside with little trouble. It was wet and slick, but his brother's body was still so tight around him. He started thrusting, quickly setting a firm, fast rhythm. Loki's body parted for him, sucking him in, then released their hold with an indecent squelch when Thor's hips moved back. Loki arched his back in reluctant pleasure, mewling from the sensations Thor knew the heat intensified.

Even though the sight of that lean back was lovely, Thor couldn't see his brother's expressions clearly, and that dissatisfied him. So he pulled out, and roughly rolled his brother over. He climbed right back over Loki, and yanked those pale legs wide open, slipping back in with a pleased groan.

He had been right, Loki hadn't known what to expect. His eyes, though misted with pleasure, were still uncertain, still confused. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, lips parted as he gasped for air as Thor pounded him, tiny gasps the only indication he felt it.

The scent, the heat, the tightness, and the hesitant way Loki moved against him all caused Thor's control to falter, to slip. He could feel himself growing wider, locking them together, his seed already beginning to pour into his brother's body.

It was clear that Loki did not know this would happen either. It made sense though. Omegas didn't knot, and his brother had always been such a private person. Thor doubted he would've ever asked.

Loki cried out when the knot first started forming, and pushed insistingly against Thor's chest as he was stretched wider and wider. Loki was so tight, thus it didn't surprise Thor when Loki's cries turned pained, and his thrashing more panicked. Tears welled up and fell past those green eyes while Loki strained against him, trying to get away. But Thor leaned down, pressing Loki down into the mattress with his own body, caging him in with his arms around his brother's head. Once the knot was formed, there was nothing left to do, but wait. So Thor traced his fingers against his brother's brow, his high cheeks, his moist lips, in what he hoped was comfort. It was so hard to concentrate on calming his brother though, when the scent of his heat, so close now, seemed to fill every pore of Thor's body. All his attention somehow went back to how Loki's body twitched and shuddered as it was forced to accept Thor's seed.

The knot went down after a long, long time, and Thor pulled out slowly. Loki rolled to his side, and curled up into a ball with a sniffle, while his hands went between his legs, pressing against his used opening.

Thor watched him, and rubbed soothing circles around his back, dotting kisses across one shoulder.

It was done. Loki was Thor's mate. Loki was Thor's. He was also probably tired after the ordeal.

So they would rest now.

*~*

Thor woke from his doze, and his nostrils once again informed him the heat was still going on. It would not end until Loki accepted his seed, until a child was created. Thor looked at his brother, still laying on his side, facing away from him. The skin between his buttocks still glistened with wetness, was still ready to accept him. Thor moved onto his side and closer to his brother. It was so easy to just slip back inside and start rutting. Loki awoke with a shocked gasp, but Thor wrapped his arms around his brother's torso, pressing them chest to back.

Thor's rhythm was the same as before – his movements were strong and sure, his thrusts powerful and almost forceful. His hands roamed over Loki's body, tweaking nipples and pumping at his brother's shaft until it filled with arousal. Thor staved off his own orgasm until Loki achieved his, waited for Loki's body to slump back against him in a sated daze. But when Thor's knot once again started swelling, his brother still jerked and cried out softly. He whimpered the entire time they were locked together, hands once again trying to push Thor away from his body.

The knot prevented that, so Thor just held his struggling brother, whispering and pleading with him to relax, just accept it.

Eventually, Loki did. He had little choice in the matter.

*~*

Soon, these beautiful nipples would be swollen with milk, red and hard and leaking. Thor pulled one into his mouth, and suckled at it, imagining how his offspring would one day do the same, how they would pull their food from right here, so close to their mother's heart. But no matter how hard Thor sucked, the nipples would not give him milk, for which he was glad. He did not want to take away his children's food, did not want them to want for anything, but there wasn't any yet, so he allowed himself this small weakness.

Loki mewled as his nipples were sucked on, one after another. He hissed when Thor bit down on the pink buds none so gently, and breathed a pleased sigh when Thor rubbed his thumbs against them. His cock filled with blood, however Thor didn't wait for Loki's orgasm this time. He slipped back inside, kissing the wince away from his brother's beautiful face as he once again settled deep inside the lean body. It was easier now. The inner walls were much looser, so slick from Loki's own fluids and Thor's seed it was almost sloppy inside. The indecent squelches were constant as he moved, thrusting just as hard as before. But Loki still whimpered and cried when the knot formed, though he didn't fight it anymore.

They had been coupling for days now, and Thor could barely keep his eyes open. They would sleep, when their current coupling was done. A rest would do them good.

*~*

Thor awakened well rested and still hard. He released Loki from his arms, and lay him on the bed, smoothing a hand against his sweaty hair, kissing his brow when Loki protested weakly 'no more, let me rest'

They would both rest when Thor was successful, and his claim was complete.

Thor grasped each creamy thigh, and spread those long legs, intending to plunge right back in. But when he caught sight of his brother's opening, he had to pause.

The puckered skin still glistened with old wetness and Thor's seed. But underneath that, he could see how red it was, swollen and puffy. Thor brushed a single finger against it, and Loki hissed from pain, tried to close him legs with a whimper.

His brother has had enough. But Thor could still smell the heat on him, could still smell how empty Loki's body was, still devoid of children. Maybe the seed still inside him was enough, and it just needed time to sprout its root, but Thor could not risk it. If Loki would leave this room not pregnant, others could question Thor's claim on him. Could try to challenge him, could try to take Loki away from him.

Thor was an alpha, the undefeated champion, but he could not risk losing his mate.

So he spat into his hand, and grasped himself firmly. He pumped vigorously while he stared at Loki's still flushed body. He imagined Loki swelling with his child, imagined how his body would change in preparation for both the birth and the feedings that would come after. He could almost see it now. Loki with a rounded belly, his face glowing with happiness and new life. Loki holding an infant to his chest, his gaze soft as he watched their child feed. Loki, spread naked underneath Thor like he was now, but with a belly heavy with child, and his breasts rounded with milk, some of it leaking outside, a twin white river across his chest.

Thor groaned and came. His organ swelled into a knot in his hand, and Thor angled himself so that it would rain across his brother's entrance.

When it ended, Thor gathered the seed that escaped their target into his palms, and started rubbing it into the puffy opening. He tried to be gentle, but no matter how he tried his brother continued to whimper, twitching from pain and discomfort.

The thought that there was nothing he could do to ease his brother's suffering helped soothe his guilt when he pressed his fingers inside and rubbed his seed against his brother's inner walls. He continued this until all of his seed made its way into Loki's body, then he climbed up the bed to lay next to his mate. Thor gathered him back against his chest, and kissed away his tired tears, whispering promises of 'we will rest now, dear Loki, sleep and cry no more'.

Loki slept, but he cried once again when, after he woke up, Thor repeated the process again. Then again and again.

*~*

Then it was over. Thor woke up, and though he could still smell that sweet, sweet scent, it was no longer so overpowering.

Loki's heat was over.

He smiled to himself, and moved to lean over his brother's limp frame, waking him up with a slow kiss. He ignored the way Loki tried to shy away from his touch, muttering weak protests of 'no more', and he gathered his new mate into his arms, marching out of the room without bothering with his clothes.

Let them all see. Let them all know Loki was _his_.

*~*

The healer he took Loki to had scolded Thor somewhat fierce. Thor was informed he had been too rough, too demanding, especially considering it was a first heat. Loki was smaller than him, frailer, and Thor would need to take better care of him in the future.

The future with his mate.

Thor nodded and listened carefully as the healer explained how to care for Loki, both with the aftermath of Thor's breeding him and the baby already growing within his brother. He even made notes, and swore to abide by the healer's orders.

*~*

Loki slept for a week. Each day, every two hours, Thor would disturb his rest (though truth be told Loki barely twitched at all) to gently spread a numbing cream over his aching opening, using his smallest fingers to coat his insides too. After two days the swelling started going down, and Thor was glad for it. He didn't want Loki to wake up still in pain.

*~*

Loki had always been odd, standing out even in the biggest of crowds. He had not talent for traditional weapons, and instead he preferred to fling daggers or to use magic against his foes. His pranks gave him many enemies, and in truth Thor doubted there was one person left in Asgard who wasn't suspicious upon catching sight of his brother.

Thor knew that didn't change even when Thor claimed Loki as his own. The people were still suspicious and doubtful, claiming Loki had enchanted the Prince or tricked him somehow, but Thor refused to discuss the matter. To his mind, Loki was his, and that should be enough for everyone.

However, many more saw an opportunity instead. They saw the ginger saw Loki moved, still sore even though his heat ended weeks before. They accosted his brother in any place they could, once they were assured Thor would not be with him, of course. They called Loki horrid names, belittling him and his new position as mate. Loki was still so uncertain of their relationship, and their words only made his already pale face more drawn, and his behavior more hesitant, more shy.

For weeks Thor was unaware of this. He had not known, had not seen nor heard what the others' were doing. But Fandral, no longer cross for losing his chance with Loki, had informed him as soon as he himself had learned of it.

What Thor did to those responsible had been the main topic of conversation in Asgard for months. Well, that and the speech Thor made on what exactly he would do to anyone who dared upset Loki in any way.

His brother stopped shying away from him since then.

*~*

Thor chose a wing of the palace to be their new home. It was somewhat secluded, quiet and peaceful, qualities he knew his brother enjoyed. The biggest suite would be their bedroom, and the smaller room next to them would belong to their first child. Thor set aside one room for himself – he'd make a private training area in it, to practice his thrusts and his swings. The room at the end of the hall would be Loki's study – he could work on his spells, and keep all the old derelict magic texts his heart desired.  
When he had first shown this room to Loki and explained its purpose, Thor was ashamed to admit his brother had been surprised. Thor had never hidden his dislike of magic, and as the dominant mate it was in his right to forbid Loki from practicing it anymore. But his brother loved his little tricks so, he was quite skilled at it, and Thor wasn't that cruel a mate. He would never take this away from his brother, he had promised. And Loki had smiled for the first time since his heat.

*~*

Time passed, and Loki grew bigger each day. His belly was beautifully rounded with their first child, his nipples dark and aching even though there wasn't any milk yet. Thor would massage them and the muscles around them each day, per healer's orders. He would also make sure his brother gave himself warm compresses to ease the strain as his tiny breasts filled and grew.

Thor loved these moments, when Loki would lay naked beneath him, accepting Thor's care with barely a protest. It was clear to Thor this helped his brother with his changing body, and he reveled in being allowed so willingly to do this.

He also loved staring at the taunt skin of Loki's belly, adored petting the mound with his hands and kissing it gently when the baby kicked. Loki would watch him, and sometimes he smiled indulgently at him. That little quirk of his lips would warm Thor's heart like nothing he had ever experienced before.

*~*

Thor quickly learned how to please his mate. He brought Loki everything he requested, and many things his brother didn't ask for, but which Thor knew he'd enjoy. During feasts, any dish that Loki gave at least two glances were reserved for his brother, and his brother alone. Thor would growl threateningly if anyone else even tried to reach for them. Everyday Thor accompanied Loki on strolls through the gardens, one large hand wrapped around Loki's expanding waist, holding him in case he tripped or grew too tired.

After a few weeks, Loki begun to grasp Thor's hand as they walked, and didn't let go until they were back in their rooms.

And when Loki eventually couldn't move around that well anymore, and tended to stay in bed and rest his aching body, Thor went through the Palace Library with a fine toothed comb, taking any and every book that even looked like it might interest his brother.

Loki had smiled so sweetly when he saw those piles of books. And he still sometimes reached for Thor's hand when they lay together in bed.

*~*

Thor spent their evenings caring for his brother's changing body. He massaged Loki's tense straining back, rubbed soothing palms across the soles of his feet and kissed away each wrinkle in his brow that dared to appear.

And when Loki was limp in relaxation, Thor would speak to their child. He'd kiss the skin it was hiding under, and whisper promises of safety and happiness. He told their first child how loved it already was and how he couldn't wait to meet it. But no pressure, he could wait.

Loki sometimes laughed softly when Thor was saying particularly silly things or when he tried to sing. Other times, Loki sang softly himself, his slim hands patting his belly in time to the rhythm.

*~*

The labor had been long and difficult. Loki had cried, screamed and wailed, his body tense and shivering with each contraction. Thor stayed by his side, kissing his brother's cheeks and temples and forehead, whispering soothing words of comfort that really didn't do much good.

But finally she was here. Their first child, their baby girl.

The healer handed her to Thor as soon as she was out, but he immediately lay her on Loki's chest instead. Loki was the one who had suffered the most to get her into this world, he deserved to hold her first.

And Loki had grinned so widely Thor was sure it had to hurt. He wrapped his arms carefully around her tiny body, and pressed her closer to his heart. He rained kisses across her little red face, chuckling when she snuffled like babies are wont to do.

Then Loki lifted his head, and smiled widely at Thor, happiness shining in his eyes. Thor smiled back, and gently gathered his brother into his arms, hugging his little family close to his chest.

*~*

Loki named their daughter Torunn, and Thor declared it was a perfect name.

*~*

Thor had not touched Loki in a sexual manner since the heat. He could still remember how Loki had whimpered then, how he had cried from pain, how he had flinched away from Thor's touch. Thor had sworn he would always protect his brother from any who wanted to harm him, and that also included Thor. So he would take care of his needs alone, away from their shared bed and away from Loki's gaze.

They grew up hearing the stories of what was expected of omegas, had seen with their own eyes how the claimed omegas had to act, how they sometimes had to debase themselves to please their mates. Thor feared that if he allowed Loki to see any proof of his needs, his brother would offer his body for Thor to sate himself on, even when he feared it, when he obviously still didn't reciprocate Thor's desire.

So Thor took care of himself alone, then returned to their bed, and slept while holding Loki close and safe. That was the only thing he insisted upon.

*~*

During those first few days with Torunn in the world, Thor had barely forced himself to touch her. He couldn't really help it. She was barely bigger than his palm, it would be so easy to hurt her by accident. He could of course try to be gentle, but what if he was holding her too lightly and she wiggled unexpectedly? He'd drop her, surely.

No, it was better to just look at her, and smile when she made faces and teeny noises. But Loki, once he figured out what the problem was, would have none of it. He took every opportunity to place Torunn into Thor's too big hands – either he forgot about an appointment he had made, or he was conducting an experiment which just wasn't safe for an infant to be around or many other reasons.

Loki tried tricking Thor into holding her too. On one memorable occasion, he had put Torunn into Thor's helmet, then hid in the shadows until Thor carefully lifted her out.

Torunn's first smile came when Thor was holding her gingerly against his chest, so Thor couldn't really be cross at his brother's antics.

*~*

One evening, when Torunn was sleeping in her nursery and they were sitting upon their bed, cuddled together in tired peace, Loki suddenly sat up and pressed a shy kiss against Thor's lips. His slim hand trailed across Thor's chest, and slowly, teasingly slid lower.

Thor grinned widely at the consent, at the invitation, and stole a kiss from his darling brother. He tangled their tongues together, and pulled Loki's into his mouth. He relaxed his lips, and allowed his mate to explore to his heart's content. He even lay on his back, urging Loki to climb atop.

Loki broke the kiss then, and sat up straight, just looking at Thor. Slowly, his hands started moving across Thor's half-naked body, mapping the skin and tracing over each scar he happened upon. His gaze was intense as he touched, for the first time looking at Thor like one would look at a lover.

He petted the muscles covering Thor's arms, rubbed his palms against strong pectorals, traced the shapely abdomen and teased around the navel. Sometimes he'd give a lick, other times a kiss. Each touch was slightly hesitant, almost shy, especially when he arrived at Thor's pants.

Thor put a stop to it then, though. He sat up and grasped his brother, pulling him tightly into his arms. Then he rolled them over, pinning Loki underneath his body. He kissed Loki deeply, insistingly, breaking the contact only when Loki lay breathless and lax atop the covers. Thor then slid lower and laved attention upon Loki's slender body. He caressed each inch of skin he could reach, first with hands, then with his lips and tongue. He massaged around the still full breasts, mouthing around their shape and licking away any milk that escaped those two folds. Loki mewled and arched under his attention, gasping for breath and moaning. Thor could see the front of his brother's green pants tenting with arousal, but he ignored it. He kissed his way above, nipping and sucking firmly against Loki's tender neck, leaving marks which he soothed with gentle fingertips.

He attached his mouth just below his brother's ear, sucking firmly against that soft spot, and Loki chocked on a cry, the front of his trousers growing wet.

Thor released his hold, and moved towards the foot of the bed. While Loki regained his breath, Thor slipped the green material down slender hips and long legs. He settled on his knees between them, and started licking around Loki's manhood, cleaning up the spent seed. He took his sweet time, caressing Loki's shaft with teasing touches as his brother hardened again. Thor sucked around the base, and rolled the heavy testicles between his fingers, squeezing them gently each time he nipped at the head.

He continued this until Loki arched tightly and moaned in another orgasm.

Thor sat up, and smiled softly at the sight Loki made. His chest heaved rapidly as he fought for breath, and his cheeks were flushed bright red, so akin to when he had been in heat. But this time the flush wasn't a result of hormones, and the wetness between his brother's legs wasn't reluctant.

This time, Loki wanted this.

Thor moved further down, and lay on his stomach. He slipped his hands underneath Loki's pelvis, lifting it slightly for a better angle. The clear fluid already glistened from his opening, and Thor leaned closer for a taste. Loki gasped at the contact, and pressed his legs instinctively closed, but Thor didn't mind. He nipped and kissed along both thighs until they fell open again.

This time, Thor didn't give those shapely legs an opportunity to ban him access, and he dived right in. He pressed his lips firmly to the wet opening, sucking on it before he delved his tongue inside. He traced it around the inner walls, tickling along the puckered flesh. He nipped gently, carefully around the edges, kissing away any sting that could arise. He pushed his tongue back in, lapping at the wetness and pulling it into his mouth, marveling at the sweet sweet taste. Just as sweet as Loki's unique scent, tinted heavy with eager arousal.

Thor carefully pushed one finger in besides his tongue, thrusting with it while his tongue continued tasting. Loki's thighs closed tightly around his head as he came for the third time, this time with a call of Thor's name.

Thor licked his lips, and sat back up, then kissed his way up one hip, aiming back towards the chest. But Loki grasped at his hair with clumsy fingers, weakly pleading at him 'no more, no more'. So Thor smiled at him, and placed one last kiss just below Loki's ribs, then he settled on his side facing his brother's exhausted form.

Loki blinked at him for long moments, just staring as he seemed to be thinking of something. Then he grinned softly, and rolled over to face Thor, snuggling closer to his strong chest with a sated, happy little sigh.

Thor hugged him tightly with one arm, and pressed a kiss to the dark hair. His own arousal pulsed between his legs, calling for his attention, but he ignored it. This had been about Loki's pleasure, not his own.

*~*

Time passed, and their child grew so much. Torunn could already walk on her own tiny feet, and she insisted on following Loki everywhere he went. His brother made a game of it, of course. When Torunn least expected it, he would teleport himself somewhere behind his daughter, calling out to her and encouraging her to come to him. Torunn always obeyed with a loud laugh, running as fast as her chubby legs could carry her towards Loki's spread arms. If she tripped and fell, she would just pick herself up and continue on, determined to achieve her goal.

She always got a great tight hug in reward when she finally reached Loki, and she would laugh and grin and laugh. She loved Loki with all her little heart, and Loki loved her back just as much.

Thor would watch this game of theirs and grin proudly. Who he was proud of didn't much matter.

*~*

Thor sat against the headboard, watching patiently as his brother positioned his body atop him. Slowly, Loki pushed himself downward, moaning throatily when Thor's cock pierced his body, slipping easily inside. Thor helped him along, slowing his mate's descent each time it seemed Loki was in the least bit of discomfort.

Finally, Loki was seated firmly in Thor's lap, gasping as his body adjusted to the stretch. Thor pulled him to his chest, and whispered how much he loved Loki, how he desired him, and how good it would be for both of them.

Loki's eyes gleamed wetly when he opened them, and he hesitantly pulled himself up an inch, allowing gravity to pull him back down. He moaned at the sensation this caused, and repeated the action, this time rising slightly higher. Thor groaned in time with Loki's delicate cries, angling his hips in search of that one place Fandral spoke so fondly about. He assumed he found it when Loki cried out loudly and clenched painfully around him, his own shaft twitching in obvious pleasure.

Thor grinned breathlessly, and kept a hold of Loki's hips, keeping them steady as they rose so that he wouldn't lose that angle, and soon Loki was writhing in his lap, moaning and crying out in abandon. Thor clenched his teeth, and moved one hand to the small of his brother's back, pressing their fronts firmly together. While they continued to move, Loki's shaft rubbed tightly between them, stimulating the nerves further into ecstasy

Loki came first, straining against Thor's hold as his back arched. His inner walls clenched around him like a glove too sizes too small, but Thor continued to thrust upwards, still rubbing against that inner spot that made his brother so wild. Thor could feel his own orgasm nearing, could already feel the tightness around the base of his shaft. As soon as he started swelling, he pulled Loki off of him and to the side, holding his brother close with one arm. He gave himself one pump, two, then he threw his head back and came.

Loki watched wide-eyed as Thor's cock spurted out his seed. He stared at the knot as it grew bigger and bigger, tracing a hesitant finger against it when it eventually started going down.

Thor panted heavily as the last of his seed left him, then he pulled his brother close for a kiss, petting his soft hair gently. Loki snuggled close, and rested his head against Thor's shoulder, staring contemplatively at Thor's softening erection.

Loki bit his lip suddenly and shivered, then pressed his face into the crook of Thor's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the broad shoulders. Thor hugged him back just as tightly, though he didn't ask what was wrong. He already knew.

*~*

Torunn shrieked when the Bifrost closed behind them, and Thor ruffled her blond hair with a grin. She was so excited to be on Midgard, couldn't wait to come ever since she had learned of this family trip. She tried to run as soon as they set her down, but Loki insisted on holding her little hand tightly. His mate simply refused to let go, relenting reluctantly only when they were inside this place called the Zoo. Thor instructed their daughter to stay within their eyesight, and Loki nodded at him with a grateful smile.

They saw many animals that were both truly odd and amazingly unique. An animal with a neck longer than its own body, for example. And an animal that was so fat its legs would break under its own weight if it stayed out of water too long, but which was still considered one of the fiercest on Midgard.

Torunn laughed when they arrived at the predator habitats and declared that the King of Beasts had a mane just like her Daddy. Thor patted his hair self-consciously at that, and Loki laughed at him. Then his brother pulled them both to get some ice-cream.

After the Zoo they went to a park, where Torunn played Midgard games with the other children. Her playmates didn't even seem to mind her speaking a different language. As Torunn played a game consisting of searching for hidden children, Thor and Loki sat on a bench, relaxing and watching as their daughter laughed and laughed. Loki leaned against Thor's side, and Thor wrapped an arm around his brother, hugging him gently. Loki smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to Thor's lips, then rested the back of his head against his shoulder, turning back to watching Torunn play.

When Thor ended the trip by calling for Heimdall, Torunn had already tired herself out, and lay sleeping in Loki's arms. Loki kissed her temple, and smiled softly at her. Then his brother turned that smile at Thor, his green eyes shining with happiness.

This had been an excellent idea.

*~*

Loki was watching him with an odd expression. In fact, as far as Thor's lust addled brain could figure, Loki had had the same expression all throughout their coupling. It had been there when Loki had initiated, it had been there when Thor brought him to orgasm before starting to stretch him properly, it had been there when Loki had chosen to lay on his back with Thor nestled between his spread thighs.

The expression was a mix of arousal, hesitance and slight fear.

Thor found out the reason for it when he was nearing his orgasm. He started to pull out at the first sign his knot was forming, but couldn't. Loki hooked his legs over Thor's hips and pressed his heels against his buttocks, forcing him to stay inside.

Thor looked at Loki, startled, but his brother only bit his lip, and pressed his forehead to Thor's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as he braced himself.

When the base of his cock started swelling, Loki let out little whimpers, gasping from the added stretch. Thor immediately wrapped his arms tightly around him, and started rubbing his mate's back and shushing him, pleading with him to relax, give it time, I'm so proud of you, dearest Loki. He groaned around his words when his orgasm hit, and his seed begun flowing into his brother. Thor tried his best to keep speaking though, so that Loki would have something to focus on despite the pain.

After long moments, Loki's whimpers trailed off, and he breathed a watery sigh, laying back against the covers. Thor started raining kisses across his brother's face then, brushing the tears away, petting his hair and sides.

Loki insisted Thor stay inside long after his knot lessened and his erection softened. Thor held him until his mate was ready to break their contact.

At that moment, he couldn't be prouder of his brother.

*~*

Torunn took after her mother and excelled in all her studies. She had no trouble with numbers, listened intently to each history tale anyone regaled her with, and could read since she was five. In fact, when she learned all her letters, she insisted on reading her bedtime stories by herself; preferably while snuggled between him and Loki on their large bed. She often insisted on following Thor to the training grounds too, and she'd practice with her sword whenever she could.

She also had magic.

Everyone in court had frowned when sparks first flew from Torunn's tiny fingers, but Thor couldn't be prouder. He listened raptly whenever Loki explained the twisted road of magic to their daughter, had even picked up a few tricks himself (for example, Thor was proud to admit he knew how to spell water to freeze).

But most of all, he loved the expression of satisfaction on Loki's face whenever Torunn succeeded with a spell. He was proud of her no matter what she did, but the fact she shared magic with her mother made Loki glow with happiness.

So Thor was proud of his daughter having magic. And started to pummel everyone who dared say one bad thing about magic users into a bloody pulp.

*~*

Thor left Torunn with Frigg, and returned hastily to their bedroom.

Loki was already waiting for him. His mate sat naked atop the bed, legs splayed open wantonly, four fingers pumping in and out of his wet opening needily. The sweet scent of his heat hang in the room, making Thor's blood boil with lust.

When Loki noticed him staring, he moaned, spreading his legs further and canting his hips upwards. This gave Thor a better view of the glistering opening stretching wide to accommodate all of the digits.

Thor quickly shed his clothing and climbed onto the bed. He pulled his mate into his arms, and connected their lips in a possessive kiss, hands trailing across the soft soft skin while his erection bobbed, eager to be inside. Loki reciprocated those touches, smiling against Thor's lips as he pressed as close as possible to the larger body.

They would make another baby now.

*~*

Thor kneeled before his father, taking a deep, calming breath when the weight of the crown finally rested atop his temples. He stood up no longer a Prince, but King of Asgard. He turned to face his gathered people, and a mighty cheer rose from the crowd. Thor lifted his hand, calling for silence, then nodded at Loki to come closer.

Loki frowned delicately, but obeyed, kneeling before his new King. Thor turned to the advisor behind him, and took the other, more delicate golden crown from his hands.

He settled it on Loki's head, and his mate was no longer just an omega. He was Queen, with all the rights and privileges that entailed.

The crowd gave a low murmur of disapproval, because a lowly omega should not be crowned, no matter who their mate was. But a growl from their new King silenced their protests, and the gathering gave a forced cheer, because that was expected of them.

Thor ignored them though. He pulled Loki up, and cupped his face between his large palms, pressing a lingering kiss to those perfect lips. Torunn was the only one who cheered with honesty, and she maneuvered her baby brother's tiny hands to clap for the occasion.

Thor beckoned his children closer, and once again turned to face the crowd, standing before them proud while he presented the new Royal Family to all of Asgard.

 **The End**


End file.
